Paradox-verse
by HalcyonNight
Summary: 100 word drabbles on moments in Glasses and Spectacles 'Monochromatic Shades to Color' that could of gone wrong, or just could of happened in it's place. Go read that story before reading this, as this is a tribute to that story. As a result I don't own Masato Mitobe or the KHR characters, and will be updated whenever I write the chapters.
1. On the nature of Paradox

Sometimes, in life, things go right. People meet people they should do, talk with people that will help them and do things that would generally end with them getting there happy endings.

But sometimes, things can go horribly, horribly wrong. Timelines fracture, people don't meet who they should, talk with whom they need to and do the things that they have to do as a person.

This is a chronicle of all the things that could go wrong in the world, following one young man called Masato Mitobe and the lives of the people who come into contact with him.


	2. Paradox 1: No interest

Mitobe twitched, barely noticing a distinct 'thud' in the distance. He lay still, pondering on whether or not he should check on what just happened. Noting the silence afterwards, he decided against it.

After all, it couldn't be anything interesting, right? If it was, then there would be more people around. Sighing, he closed his eyes, drifting off for a brief nap.

And as he did so, potential cried as what could have been a promising relationship burned to dust, and they lived the rest of their lives alone – trapped by what could have been, and what never will be.


	3. Paradox 2: The Slip of a Knife

Mitobe stared balefully at the significantly scarier individual in front of him. Tall, brutish and very much angry – he certainly looked the part of a mugger. This creep was harassing him, obviously after some money of him.

"If you want money, then you are going to have to look elsewhere. But I've got gum if you want it," He said, backing away from the man. Sensing that their prey was ready to bolt, the leader sent his men to block of any exits.

Pouncing, the leader pulled out his knife, ready to threaten him.

His grip slip, impaling Mitobe underneath.

He never got to see Hibari again, all because of an accident.


	4. Paradox 3: Of Maths and Meetings

Mitobe stared at the sheet of paper in his hand. It stared back. Blinking, he tried to formulate any response to what he saw.

It didn't change. Not one bit. A sickeningly bright red 54 was printed above his name, broadcasting the shocking score he got in maths. Sighing in dismay, he approached the teacher, trying to convince him that it was a mistake.

After arguing for a few minutes, he stopped, realising that his teacher won't change the grade. Dismayed, he walked out the class, to angry to process any words.

"Herbivore, why are you out of class?"

Turning, he met the one person who will change him irrevocably.


	5. Paradox 4: A Different Saviour

"YAMA-KUN,~" Mitobe cried out, rushing after his saviour.

"Huh?" He turned around to answer him.

"Thank you so much for saving me 3. I'll love you forever" He squealed, jumping at him. Stepping backwards, Yamamoto Takeshi watched as he crashed to the floor.

"Haha, you're funny, who are you?" He laughed, putting out a hand to lift him back on his feet

"I'm Mitobe. Pleasure is certainly all mine 3" Taking it, a tingle ran through their hands. Ignoring it for now, Yamamoto asked:

"Cool. Wanna play baseball"

And a different love story formed, created through admiration and baseball.


	6. Paradox 5: Illusions of Morpheus

The walls were sterile, bleached ugly white, and left bare for the world to see. Soft beeps rung throughout the room, a steady tempo lulling the listener into an almost trance-like state. It almost seemed to be a prison cell, stripped of personality, and a hard bed in the center of the room.

A figure slept peacefully, made unaware to the passing of time, ignoring the world itself in favour of Morpheus' embrace. A pair of tonfas lay on the small cabinet, and a small hand grasped the larger one in distress.

It was heart-rending for Mitobe to see Hibari like this, trapped in a permanent illusion, and he swore that, for Hibari's sake, that Mukuro Rokudo must die.


	7. Paradox 6: In Another Life

In another life, they met in a completely different way.

Bullets rained from the heavens, a staccato requiem serenading soldiers into the unending abyss. Artillery shells flew up into the air, impacting roughly on the side of the steel angels.

Cries of agony erupted in the crowd, a lone figure dancing alone to an unknown beat, slaying soldiers left, right and centre. Falling like flies, people watched in ample disbelief as he demolished the army ranks.

Hibari was the 'angel of death', judging all that fell before him, before one day he got too arrogant and a large switchblade pierced both him and his tenacious opponent.


	8. Paradox 7: Fanclubs

A fanclub has immense power over people's lives: giving people the opportunity to meet with others who share equal tastes with them and the same crush.

But sometimes, people can go too far, hurting the things that changes there perfect illusion. Then they prepare themselves for war. Degenerating into apathetic-yet-overzealous soldiers, they arm themselves with literary ballista and piercing words.

If the entire world is a stage, then what sort of stage will it be? A tragedy.

They went too far, and dissolved something special before it could even begin, stomping on Masato Mitobe until he couldn't take it anymore.

And he never met Hibari, all because he met Takeshi first.


	9. Paradox 8: Something Missing

Tsuna himself doesn't know what sort of an impact he has on people's lives.

Innocence bewitches the damned, the wrathful, and the literal evils of the world. Acceptance was the epitome of Tsunayoshi Sawada, and one of the first people he touched was one Masato Mitobe.

It was like looking in a mirror, and when they became closer, no one really cared enough to stop it. And so, even if there was no Mafia in this world, they came together. Acting as family for the other, it was almost perfect, but Mitobe felt like he was missing something.

And half-way across the world Hibari Kyouya felt the same way.


	10. Paradox 9: Wish for Eternity

"Hey, Hibari… What do you think we would be like if we never fell in love?" Mitobe turned, face scrunched up cutely in thought as he turned to the prefect.

"Hn. Why bother thinking about it? We met. And that's all that matters," Hibari muttered, eyes closed underneath a blanket of stars. Lying down next to him, Mitobe mimicked the skylark.

"You're right. I hope that, when we die, we meet again in our next life. I love you too much, to let you go" He sighed, before being lulled into sleep by Kyouya's comforting warmth.

"Me too… Masato Mitobe."


	11. Paradox 10: A Different Time Traveler

It was a readily accepted fact, that words have power. Sometimes all it takes is a single word to break someone, and shatter something special. But sometimes, words can make something truly beautiful. They can make people feel true happiness and freedom.

And this is one such moment, as an older Kyouya sat in front of a younger Mitobe, who could do nothing more than cry his eyes out in happiness. He finally got to find out where he stands with his Hibari, after hearing it from his future self.

Hardening his resolve, he swore to convince Hibari that it was okay to care for him, and that they truly did belong together.


	12. Paradox 11: Prince to Pauper

Namimori was certainly a flourishing kingdom, despite the many conflicts that broke out amongst its borders. But one day, something befell the king, shattering the prosperity that used to be so rife within the province.

War seemed to be the only thing on his mind, as his country stopped trying to better itself but better its military. The prince, someone who lived for order, opposed this – only to be cast out of the family and lose his ability to take over.

From a prince to pauper, he lost hope as his bright kingdom disintegrated right before his eyes.

Until one day he met a kind-hearted baker. Who changed his world forever.

A few months later, they led a revolution, and lived happily ever after.


	13. Paradox 12: Strength

It may be a widely known fact, but words are not the only way for someone to express their feelings. It can come out in hugs, closure and even kisses. They were the somewhat common method of showing someone that you care about them.

But what do you do when the person you care for spurns any sort of positive emotion, and deems normal acts as for the weak?

That was the question that plaguing the restless Mitobe. Hibari seemed to only respect power, so to grab his attention, maybe he had to become strong?

With a new resolve, Mitobe finally went to sleep, promising to become strong enough to make Hibari love him.


	14. Paradox 13: Switchblade Introspective

A switchblade is an interesting weapon that is for certain. A naturally deceitful weapon, luring people into a false sense of security, before slitting their throats and leaving them to bleed out on the cold, hard floor. Many people use it, but not many people understand it.

To use a switchblade, you have to be able to change, become someone else for the next kill. You cannot stay in one form for long, before moving on – else it loses the edge of unpredictability.

But how does that equate to Masato Mitobe, if it is said that a weapon defines the man that uses it?

Just… Who is Masato Mitobe?


	15. Paradox 14: The Nature of Second Chances

Hibari Kyoya was never one someone that believed in second chances. If you screwed up, it was game-over. It was harsh, but so was life, and you had to learn to live with it or be screwed over.

But then he met Masato Mitobe, a stalker dog that refused to leave him alone.

Slowly, he changed conforming to fit both his views and those of his most loyal companion. He was simply content with life. But then Mitobe became an illusionist, and their fragile relationship shattered, serrated china scaring his icy heart.

Regret was also a foreign emotion, TYL!Hibari realised, but it was an emotion he was feeling all too well as he visited the grave of Mitobe.


	16. Paradox 15: Moonlight Stalker

Kokuyo Health Land wasn't the place someone would generally go to visit in their spare time. It was very much the same for Mitobe, but he was on a mission. His mission you may ask?

Find and Save Hibari.

Stealthily hiding in the shadows, he sneaked through the balcony of metal debris, making it a point to not leave any signs of him being there. The last thing he needed was to be linked to here.

Dashing out of his cover, he weaved through the metal playground, before arriving at the central building. Sneaking in through the front door, he looked for signs of life. Sensing none, he moved on.

_Wait for me Hibari. Let me save you for once._


	17. Paradox 16: Memories of Nobody

Memories are ambiguous – old ones are easily replaced by new ones, gradually building an elaborate, yet oh so beautifully simple tapestry of reality. Mitobe cherished his memories, and hoped earnestly that they would last forever.

Sadly, that wasn't the case, and seen they faded away into the abyss.

Mitobe forgot Hibari, along with the rest of Vongola. It was like all the adventures he had with them never existed. He drifted apart, never knowing just what he lost, whilst they could only let their once friend go.

Maybe, one day, he will find his memories – but until then, he'll be alone.


	18. Paradox 17: All Knowing Sky

Tsuna had never been able to understand Masato Mitobe, and why exactly he was so fixated on the infamous Hibari Kyoya.

But he was able to understand that he had been hurt, somewhere down the line. Staring with world-weary wisdom far beyond his years, he watched him over the years, noting all the times he's faltered, and been hurt, only to quickly recover and revert.

They may be in a happy relationship now, but he doubts even Hibari knows just how he managed not to give in. They deserved each other, and he didn't need to jeopardize their relationship.

After all, he didn't want to be bitten to death.


	19. Paradox 18: Ersatz

"I art thou, and thou art I."

The copy seemed to mimic the other, following his every movement like a mirror image. He turned left, so did the copy. He turned right, and so did the mimic. He looked away, and the image disappeared.

Maybe it was best if that image faded away. All emotions do is get in the way and make life hard for you. You fall in love, and you get your heart shattered. You hate someone and then you cannot live for yourself. Positive, negative and neutral – none of it mattered.

They hurt, and so to save his heart, he locked his heart, hiding his key in hopes of never seeing it again.


	20. Paradox 19: Saccharine Sweet

"Tsuna…"

"Yea?"

"You're way too cute to be legal~"

"HIEEE?"

"Mitobe?"

"Yea?"

"Do you know what else is cute?"

"What?"

"You and Hibari-san~"

"EHH?"


	21. Paradox 20: We Need To Talk

"Hi-Ba-Ri~" Mitobe sing-songed, dancing on the balls of his feet as he twirled his way towards a stony-faced Hibari. This was not the first time they met, but it was certainly the last. Especially if Hibari's blank expression had anything to say about it. Slowing down to a stand-still, they stared at each-other, both knowing that this conversation was going to decide so much about their lives.

Mitobe stared.

Hibari glared.

They never met again.


	22. Paradox 21: Emotions of Today

Loneliness was heart-breaking, Mitobe realised. Loneliness didn't fit him well, but he had to wear it. Loneliness was always short lived, but Mitobe decided to prolong it for as long as he possibly could.

Despair is a shade of grey his world has drowned in. Despair is a shield he uses to separate himself from reality. Despair always needed company, just like its reflection Misery, but Mitobe refused to drag anyone else down with him.

Happiness was just a shard of his past. Happiness was off long summer days, sitting on the school roof in companionable silence. Happiness, for Masato Mitobe, was Hibari Kyouya.

"I miss you, Hibari…"

Mitobe turned, hobbling away from that non-descript grave stone on a dreary, Monday morning.


	23. Paradox 22: Resolution to Fight

The Sun Arcobaleno stared in disbelief, shock coursing through his system at just what the teenager done. Mitobe, eying the blade in resignation, reached out for it, not to take it, but to clench Reborn's smaller hand back around the miniature blade. Without the will to pick up a blade, to stand by Hibari in battle or even the urge to be with him, he turned his back away from him, prepared to leave him behind forever.

"I have no intention of fighting… Not when Hibari obviously doesn't need someone like me."

With that said, he made his way back to his home – without his resolve to fight.


	24. Paradox 23: Confrontation's End

Panting in exertion, the two weary opponents were fighting for their breathe, countless wounds bled as the two opponents stared the other down. Tall, heterochromatic eyes bore deeply into narrowed onyx – trying to finish him off without moving. The smaller was much the same, battle-worn, but still trying to end the others life as he clenched the scarred pair of tonfas

"Oya, you're still standing? Impressive," The elder commented, amused by the entire situation, whilst using his trident as support.

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Resolution burned proudly in his eyes, spurring him into action as he began his final assault.

It was time to end it, for his sake.


	25. Paradox 24: Heartful Cry

"I love you"

Mitobe couldn't handle it anymore – it was time to get this over with. Ever since they met, he had felt this odd, unnaturally natural fluttering in his soul. Butterflies, his mother told him, was what it was. Apparently you get them around the person you loved, or would love.

A fact that he fully believed in.

He had waited far too long, and it was time for him to throw it out in the open. Watching, the heavy silence perched precariously on a thin string, ready to cascade and crush the young teen. Hibari only stood still momentarily, not even bothering to turn around.

The following words cut his heart out.


	26. Paradox 25: Order of Death

"Masato-san, we must be brief - time is of the essence, and you must leave immediately after this conversation." Tsuna announced, confident in his abilities to make sure that no one was overhearing. Mitobe only nodded, sitting imperiously on his cushioned seat.

"What do I need to do?" He asked, attentive in front of his friend and leader, who almost seemed to be pained by the interaction.

"Do you trust me?"

"Obviously, we are friends after all." A slight smirk blossomed onto his face, attempting to drive away the oppressing atmosphere.

"Good, then you can easily do this then."

"Hmm?"

"Kill me."


	27. Paradox 26: Pandora's Box

A bloody moon hung limp in the crimson sky, viscous orbs of destructive light dotting the eerie expanse like cheap baubles reflecting stolen light down on the world below. Dirty leaves crunched loudly, as the silent soldier stalked the wilderness, relentlessly hunting his prey. Traversing the labyrinthine woods easily, he cut down everything in his path, eventually finding what he was trying so desperately to find.

A conspicuous cave lay there, innocently waiting for its hunter.

Stepping through the gaping cavern, he kicked up dust as he ravaged the insides, unrelenting force crushing the contents of the caves easily.

A broken box lay harmlessly on the ground, forgotten by time itself.

Until the hunter picked it up.


End file.
